


Thundering

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: Zelda and Vio are spending time in a library, when a terrible thunderstorm rolls in.
Relationships: Vio Link & Zelda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thundering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this one is a simple modern au one shot that was written after 12 in the morning with no editing so I'd like to apologize in advance.

It was raining, no, downpouring. It had been for a while now, but the weather was starting to take a turn for the worse. The previously distant rumbles of thunder had grown louder by the minute, and needless to say, a certain strawberry-blonde girl was nervous.   
  
She tapped her fingers anxiously against the table, trying her best to focus on the book in front of her, but every time a clap of thunder boomed in the sky, she tensed up, losing her place.   
  
Though she was trying her best to pretend it wasn't bothering her, it was extremely obvious, and worrying, to her companion across the table. He closes his own book, and slides it over to the edge of the table, "Are you alright Zelda? You seem uneasy," he asked, adjusting his purple jacket.   
  
She jumps at his voice, sighing a little, "Yeah, Vio, I'm alri-" another clap of thunder, she nearly screams, shutting her eyes tightly, "No... I'm not." She brought one of her hands to her face to rub her right temple, "I'm... scared of storms. Really scared... always have been," she admitted.   
  
"I see... focusing on the book isn't working?" Vio asked rhetorically, "try and focus on me instead," he reached over the table and offered her his hand.   
  
With a slow nod, she set her hand in his, closing her fingers around his, taking a deep breath as the sound of the heavy rain pounded on the roof of the library.   
  
It was just the two of them, the others had dubbed the library as a place for dweebs and nerds, and had opted to just go home instead of joining them. But now, Zelda wishes she had went them, so she could at least be in a familiar place.   
  
From one of the windows, a bright flash of lightning appeared from the sky, and Zelda braced herself for the inevitable crash that would follow. She set her head down on the table, her arms on either side of her head, trying to cover her ears to the best of her ability, and she clenched Vio's hand when it happened. With her other hand, she was gripping her hair, her arms shaking slightly.   
  
He winced slightly at her grip, but his expression softed when he realized just how afraid she was, "Hey, Zelda, it's okay, you're going to be okay, we're inside, we're safe in here, I'm not going to let you get hurt." He used his other hand to place it on top of hers, successfully cupping it, "focus on my voice, or on my touch, if you don't want to look up."   
  
She lifted her head up hesitantly, just to nod as a response, and she was about to thank him, when more lightning appeared. But before Zelda could hide again, the thunder that was destined to follow boomed _immediately,_ shaking the entire building. Everything vibrated from the sound, and it was so powerful that the electricity vanished, leaving everyone in the dark, and everything was silent besides the drumming of the rain on the roof.   
  
This time, Zelda did scream. She stood up from her chair with such intensity that it fell backwards. She had slipped her hand away from Vio's, and used both of them to cover her ears as she darted beneath the table, her breathing loud and unstable as her eyes welled up with tears. She was terrified, whimpering silently.   
  
It all happened so suddenly, Vio wasn't sure how to react. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before slipping out of his chair to underneath the table to find Zelda, "hey hey hey, Zel, come here, I've got you," he murmured to her, reaching toward until he found her arm. He felt her jump at the sudden touch, but once she realized who he was, she lunged forward until she had her face buried in his shirt and her hands clutching onto his jacket for dear life.   
  
She clung to him, genuinely terrified to let go. She couldn't control how fast her heart was racing or how fast she was breathing. Zelda was crying, staining his shirt with her tears as more thunder echoed around.   
  
He pulled her in close, trailing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, "listen to my heartbeat. I've got you, I won't let go, I promise," he spoke reassuringly in low tones, doing whatever he had to in order to distract her from the storm outside.   
  
She tried as hard as she could, adjusting her head so her ear was right above his heart. The sound was steady, and easy to focus on when she was that close to it. The way he was holding her covered her exposed ear, making it much easier to focus on the <span;> _thump bump, thump bump._   
  
He could feel her body relaxing slowly over time, and he never stopped dragging his fingers along her back. He set his head on top of hers, his hold on her never loosening. He could hear the raining lightening up, and the rolling thunder getting quieter and quieter, but didn't dare try to tell her until it was gone completely.   
  
Minutes passed. Zelda finally felt calm enough to look up, and when she didn't hear anything, no thunder, no rain, she hesitantly glanced at the window, seeing that it was much lighter outside than before, "it's over?" She whispered.   
  
"It is, and see? You're safe, just like I told you," Vio brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "you're so tough, you know. You survived that storm easily."   
  
Her cheeks heated up, "I wouldn't have dealt with it this well if it weren't for you... thank you," she stammered, her lips curling upwards slightly as she met his eyes.   
  
He smirked, and offered her his hand, before backing out from underneath the table, pulling her up to her feet, "You're welcome, Zel. Now then, what do you say we head out of here? There's not much we can do with the power out," he glanced up at the lights, which showed no signs of coming back on.   
  
She nods, "let's. But first..." she pauses, before quickly leaning in and smooching his cheek, "...alright, now we can go."   
  
Vio wasn't expecting that, to say the least. His calm and cool composure almost broke at her kiss, but he cleared his throat and averted his gaze, "w-well alright, if you're sure you're ready to leave..."   
  
She smiled softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure. Let's go."


End file.
